As use of wireless local area networks (WLANs) become increasingly widespread, there is a growing need for improved management of connection characteristics. For example, wireless network connectivity is fast becoming a service that is branded and sold, with product differentiation based on properties such as varying levels of quality of service (QoS). A particular brand of wireless network connection service may offer a range of service levels, such as a “basic” service offered at lower price, a “premium” service at a higher price, and possibly numerous stratifications in between. Service levels may be associated with different connection speeds, security levels, etc. Services may be offered on different time and/or event bases, such as monthly, daily, hourly, by the minute, per session, per visit, etc. What is more, each brand may offer its own unique lineup of different services.
At any given location, a user may be offered many brands of service, as well as different types of services for each brand. It may be the same physical equipment that must handle the different brands and types of services. Unfortunately, current systems define connection characteristics in rigid structures, often based on networking features that primarily serve other purposes. Thus, such systems fail to provide a flexible scheme for offering a wide range of different connection characteristics. This has limited the extent to which different services may be designed and offered to consumers.
FIG. 1 presents a typical system 100 in which different levels of service may be provided. As depicted in the figure, system 100 includes a station (STA) 102 that makes a wireless connection with an access point (AP) 104. In this manner, STA 102 may reach the rest of system 100 via its connection with AP 104. System 100 includes a WLAN 106, which is identified by a unique service set identifier (SSID). The SSID may comprise a sequence of characters. Such an SSID allows STAs to connect to the desired WLAN when a number different WLANs are present at a particular location. As shown in FIG. 1, WLAN 106 comprises AP 104 and STA communicating with AP 104. However, in some cases, a WLAN may comprise numerous APs and STAs. Also, in some cases, an AP may support multiple WLANs.
To connect to WLAN 106, STA 102 may first make an association with AP 104. This may require STA 102 to specify the appropriate SSID that identifies WLAN 106. Alternatively, STA 102 may not specify a particular SSID and be assigned to WLAN 106 by default. Next, a user may be required to go through an authentication process to authenticate itself, before being allowed access to system 100. Here the user may refer broadly to either STA 102 or a person using STA 102 to access network resources.
Just as an example, the authentication process may involve utilizing a Remote Authentication Dial-In User Service (RADIUS) protocol. Such a RADIUS authentication process would allow the user to be authenticated against user data stored at a central database located elsewhere. When authenticated is successfully completed, STA 102 may be allowed to connect to system 100. Further, STA 102 may be assigned to a particular virtual local area network (VLAN). Such a VLAN allows different devices to be mapped together as if they existed on the same physical network, even if they do not, and provides a logical way for organizing different devices.
In prior art systems, the assignment of connection characteristics such as QoS is typically based on a rigid structure. For example, in some systems, connection characteristics may be determined based on the SSID. In other words, a particular WLAN identified by an SSID may provide wireless network service having a fixed set of connection characteristics. Under such a scheme, a user that wishes to have certain QoS may have to choose a particular SSID that offers such a QoS. To obtain a different QoS, the user may have to switch to a different SSID. This presents a somewhat inflexible system. For instance, a particular brand of wireless network connection service may be forced to maintain numerous WLANS, each with its own SSID and QoS, such that users would have to choose to connect to the appropriate WLAN for the desired QoS.
As another example, in other systems, connection characteristics may be tied to the assignment of VLANs. That is, connection characteristics may be determined base on the identity of the VLAN to which the STA is assigned. Here, a user that wishes to have a certain QoS may have to choose a particular VLAN that offers such a QoS. To obtain a different QoS, the user may have to switch to a different VLAN. This again presents a somewhat inflexible system. The logical use of VLANs for organizing devices may be hampered as a result of using VLAN assignments to determine connection characteristics. Indeed, STAs in the same VLAN may require different connection characteristics. For instance, different computers in the same department of a corporation may need to be organized on the same VLAN so that they can communicate with each other and be managed efficiently. However, a manager's computer may require different connection characteristics, such as QoS or security level, as a clerk's computer, even though they are assigned to the same VLAN.
These and other disadvantages associated with current systems for determining connection characteristics limit the potential of WLAN networks to provide efficient and flexible wireless network connection services to users. As the use of wireless networks increases, there is an ever growing need for improved techniques for determining connection characteristics.